


The Perfect Quarantine

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Quara, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Beautiful, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Borussia Dortmund, Boys In Love, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Deutsch | German, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, German National Team, Germany, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Idiots in Love, Isolation, Large Breasts, Lazy Mornings, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Sex, Sharing a Bed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Mario Götze and Marco Reus were traveling together when the 2020 pandemic started, and as a result of the global lock-down and the fact that all flights were canceled, they ended up quarantined together, only the two of them, away from their families. During that long free time, they got closer than ever.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Perfect Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I usually write dark content, but with everything happening in the world right now, I think we need some uplifting stories. It's still hot though XD so I hope you like it ^^

Erect doesn't even begin to describe how hard Mario's nipples were when he woke up in Reus's freezing bedroom. That's how Marco always likes to sleep anyways. The whole apartment was around zero degrees and despite the cuddles, Gotze broad areolas were shrunk and clustered like rocks on top of his breast-like, perfect pecs as a result, and the last thing he needed was for Marco to wake up, see them like that and go straight to mess with them.

The younger German cupped his tits with both palms, trying to get them to relax, but his hands were too cold to make any difference and all he did was making enough noise to awaken Reus who naturally and immediately gravitated toward Mario's chest. He took a moment, appreciating how swelling Mario's nipples have become after being his go-to "entertainment center" since the quarantine began.

He smiled and whispered "good morning, babe" and before Gotze got the chance to reply, Marco engulfed one of his erected nipples while staring at his beautiful puppy eyes. Mario tried to hide his discomfort and sounded rather amused as he wondered "you never get tired of gumming them, do you?" hoping to stop or at least delay Reus's constant endless, day-long cascade of bites in there.

Marco pulled the areola with his lips as far as he could from his partner's pectoralis muscle, and when it finally slipped out of his mouth, he took pride in whispering: "never ever, especially not after I got them this big" as he brushed his lips across Mario's fine chest, just to capture the other nipple. He kept licking it until it got warm and expanded. That's when he kept throwing kisses all over his best friend's chest, clavicle, neck and all the way up to his full lips.

As usual, Reus shifted from being the most ruthless man around Mario's tits to the gentlest ever around his delicate lips. He kissed them, yawned and whispered "I still feel sleepy" and Gotze had a soft smile as their mouths were attached again. He got his hands around Marco's waist, pulled him closer and said "we're quarantined, Sweetness. You can sleep as long as you want"

Marco was crazy in love with the younger German. As their bodies got closer, he couldn't help but caress Mario's ass cheeks which felt as flawless and smooth as ever. He was losing his mind over that perfection, unbelieving how lucky he was to have Gotze accidentally quarantined with him.

He genuinely thanked God for that while pressing their lips together, moisturizing them with their slow breathings before admitting "I know…" while Gotze arched his back a little just to make his buttocks a bit rounder and more enjoyable to squeeze by his best friend and said, "but you want me to stay in your arms as you fall back to sleep, right?"

Reus let out a snort of laughter as he smoothly slid his tongue in between Mario's wet, shining lips, tasting his wonderful saliva before asking "You're amazing! I know we've been besties forever but how could you read my mind like that?" and Gotze was flushing in joy before saying "maybe I'm a quick learner, or maybe we've been in this bed for the last three weeks! Which is enough time to know what you enjoy even for a dumb ass like me!"

Marco laughed, squeezed his partner's quite fatty buttocks and said "You know you're everything but dumb... and Gosh! I can't believe it has been three weeks already. You must be tired of me" and Gotze face was like "seriously?" while wrapping his arms around Reus's neck, kissing him as passionately as humanly possible, intertwining their tongues together in the lewdest ways like the mad lovers they were before saying "I will never get tired of this" 

Then, he fearlessly and firmly grabbed Marco's beyond full, throbbing, bare erection and followed "and as amazing as it was to have this inside me for the past twenty-one days, as perfect as the sex between us will always be, I gotta admit; it doesn't do our love justice. It never feels like enough! I mean - Our love is bigger than this materialistic world. I adore you! I admire you. I even worship you, Marco, and what we share on a spiritual level is too much for any physical interaction to even come close to"

He was so intensely in the mood of talking about his feelings. Yet. he carefully and slowly let go of Reus's cock, caressing and playing with his well-groomed pubic hair while elaboration "it's something that no amount of sex can express. It's not that I'm just okay with spending all my days in your arms. It's not just about the fact that I want you to come inside me. It's not just about accepting and even enjoying each other's wet, sweaty filthy flesh molten together."

Then he pushed his own pecs together and followed "It's something way beyond that to the point that sometimes I wish I was glued to you. Sometimes I wish I never had this flesh of my own and I am aching to have our souls in one body. I don't know how to articulate it but every time I look at how amazing you are, I have this urge be merged with you like one entity"

He smiled at how philosophical he was getting before he paused and said: "don't get me wrong. It's wonderful to have my ass stuffed with your man thing." Then, he smirked and went on "it's thick, not too much, just the right thickness and it's unquestionably long, but I got used to that. and I fall in love with how it stretches the day and night out of me and even from a philosophical perspective, it's a good bridge between your flesh and mine"

Marco was admiring every move of Mario's lips, every breath, and every pause and facial expression. He was losing himself in his partner's beautiful way of thinking. He had no matching vocabularies in his simple mind to keep this sophisticated conversation going but he had to try and add something. So, he said referring to his cock "I understand. It's definitely a decent bridge but there's no way it could represent the unprecedented connection our souls have, right?" and Gotze smiled and admitted "exactly"

Reus kissed him one more time while parting his ass cheeks ever so gently before following "I can't put my feelings into words as good as you do, but I'm sure of one thing. The reason that we didn't get bored of this for three weeks. The reason why we can't get enough of each other isn't just arousal. No one can stay horny for this long. It's because our bond is bigger than our physical existence!"

Gotze smiled and said "Yeah, but it's not bigger than my ass for sure!" as they exploded in laughter both at what he just said and at taking the analysis of their sex life too far. The laughter didn't end until their lips met again and that's when Marco said: "I know that I must've told you a zillion times by now but I love you Mario Gotze and I know for a fact that I don't deserve you! Not because I am not good enough but because no one does"

Gotze smiled and was like "nonsense! Nothing in this whole world makes me happier than you, idiot" and Reus was like "and I would live and die for this smile!" as they indulged into eating each other's lips and tongues once again, and when they somehow managed to detach, Marco said as while catching his breath "I was supposed to go back to sleep, remember?"

Mario couldn't stop kissing him as he hardly said in between the kisses "you should!" and Marco was like "I will. I just need you to help me with it" and Gotze was like "just name it, Sweetness. I am not sleepy but there's no other place I would rather be" and Reus said "I know but what I wanna do, there's no way to say it without sounding kinky"

Mario laughed and said "do I need to remind you that none of us had any piece of clothes on for at least ten days now? Do I need to remind you that we're cuddling naked as we speak? Or even pervier, that you -my darling Marco- have been moving my BUTTOCKS; the very thing that you kept fucking for weeks- in all directions while we chat for the last twenty minutes or so, and you still have the guts to be shy and hesitant about anything?! That's just ridiculous!"

Reus was speechless as Gotze kissed him and followed "come on, Marco! Spell it out!! You know I'll do anything for you! Absolutely anything!" and The older German blushed so badly while letting go of Mario's butt and hardly finding the words to say "it's just—I mean—I don't wanna pressure you just because you love me too much to say no"

Gotze was like "you know that I live for your twisted fetishes, idiot! So, just take a deep breath, look me in the eyes and be brave enough to say it" and Marco couldn't help but place gentle kisses in both of Mario's lids before leaving a long-lasting kiss on his forehead and whispering "I love you so much, Mario, and after three weeks of quarantine, I know exactly what you like and dislike in bed, and I know that your nipples are the most sensitive and irritating part of your breathtaking body, but I have something for them and I really wanna try falling asleep while sucking them, can I do that?"

Gotze cheekbones flushed at the silly request as he asked "like a mother and her baby?" and Marco smiled and agreed "yeah, like a mother and her newborn" and Mario didn't think twice as he proudly got his fingers through Reus's hair and guided him to his chest and whispered "you have always been a dad to me. Perhaps it's about time to be your nursing mom" 

Marco closed his eyes and started sucking and blindly moving between Mario's huge nipples while feeling Mario's soft, caring hands going through his hair and hearing him humming a song to help him sleep. It was the most soothing experience Reus had ever been through, and he felt as safe as he used to be in his mother's arms as a little boy.

He forgot about the pandemic and all the horrible things that were happening outside their apartment, and despite all the sex they had and all the love they made, losing conscious in that situation, while his lips suck spontaneously like an innocent newborn around these nipples ever so peacefully was and probably will always be the highlight of their relationship and its unmatched purity.  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Take Care!  
> Stay Healthy!  
> Stay Home!


End file.
